True Love
by Vicagalli
Summary: Apakah kau pernah mendapatkan surat udangan pernikahan dari mantan pacarmu? Hinata Hyuga, wanita berumur 26 tahun ini sedang mengalaminya. Mantan pacar berarti masa lalu, tapi bagaimana jika mantan pacar itu selalu diharapkan sebagai masa depannya. Sepi rasanya, pedih rasanya, bahagia rasanya, kesal rasanya, sedih rasanya, aku harus menerimanya, true love. Sad Ending.
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kau pernah mendapatkan surat udangan pernikahan dari mantan pacarmu? Hinata Hyuga, wanita berumur 26 tahun ini sedang mengalaminya. Mantan pacar berarti masa lalu, tapi bagaimana jika mantan pacar itu selalu diharapkan sebagai masa depannya. Sepi rasanya, pedih rasanya, bahagia rasanya, kesal rasanya, sedih rasanya, aku harus menerimanya, true love.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata (but sad ending)

Peringatan: AU, typo, OOC, alur terlalu cepat dan berantakan.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman seseorang dan lagu berjudul True Love dari Kana Nishino. Banyak _flashback_ dan _sad ending_ , untuk memudahkan memahami bacaanya, tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah _flashback_. Sedangkan lyrics lagu dan terjemahannya hanya sebagai ilustrasi untuk memperjelas cerita.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cemin, terlihat seorang wanita berusia 26 tahun mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _lavender_ , sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna putih, dan lengan kirinya mengenggam tas tangan cantik sewarna dengan sepatunya. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai hanya dengan diselipkan sebuah jepit rambut simple berbalut mutiara yang terlihat cantik, sangat serasi dengan mata _amethyst_ nya.

* * *

Kaze no tayori de kiita

 _Kudengar dari kabar angin_

Moto KARE no koto

 _mengenai mantan kekasihku_

Watashi yori mo saki ni

 _Tak kusangka,_

Kekkon shichau nante

 _dia akan menikah sebelum aku_

Ah totsuzen sugite odoroita yo

 _Ah begitu tiba-tiba,_

Itsuka wa

 _aku tersentak mendengarnya_

Konna hi ga kuru koto

 _Meski aku sudah tahu,_

Wakatteta hazu dakedo

 _kalau hari seperti ini pasti akan tiba_

Anata ga saigo ni

 _Dia adalah_

Eranda hito dakara

 _orang terakhir yang kaupilih,_

Yasashii hito da yo ne

 _Pasti dia adalah orang yang begitu baik_

* * *

"Hah," menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, hatinya masih bimbang akan menghadiri acara itu atau tidak. Diambilnya sebuah surat undangan dari meja riasnya.

 **The Wedding**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **and**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

Sebelum hari ini, dua hari yang lalu ketika Hinata menerima surat undangan pernikah ini, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sahabatnya. Nara Temari, sahabatnya yang baru enam bulan yang lalu berganti marga itu langsung ditubruknya dan tumpahlah sudah liquid bening dari manik _amethyst_ nya.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu belum mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan mereka masih berada di pintu masuk rumah kediaman Nara. Temari mengenal Hinata ketika masih di SMA sampai sekarang adalah sosok yang tegar, Hinata jarang menangis sambil meraung-raung seperti ini. Biasanya Hinata hanya terisak dengan air mata yang hanya sedikit keluar dari mata bulannya itu, tetapi setelah itu Hinata akan bangkit kembali dan lebih tegar dari sebelumnya.

Setelah Hinata cukup tenang, Temari memapahnya ke sebuah ruangan dan mendudukannya di sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang nyaman. Temari menunggu Hinata menjelaskan masalahnya, tetapi Hinata masih diam. Menit berikutnya barulah Hinata memberikan sebuah benda yang Temari yakini adalah sebuah surat undangan pernikahan.

Betapa terkejutnya Temari ketika menemukan nama sesorang yang selalu dinantikan sahabatnya itu tercetak indah di undangan yang dipegangnya itu. Ditatapnya kembali wajah sembap sahabatnya itu, pecahlah lagi tangisan Hinata di bahu Temari.

Untuk saat ini Hinata hanya ingin menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Jika bisa, Hinata ingin menghabiskan air matanya hari ini, hingga mengering. Hingga esok meskipun ada kejadian yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini, Hinata tak perlu menangis lagi.

Cintanya, seseorang yang selama ini ditunggunya, seseorang yang demi apapun sangat dicintainya. Akan menikah, dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

"Hah," menghela nafas kembali, sebagian hatinya tak ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan itu. Tetapi sebagian hatinya lagi ingin melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu, meskipun itu berarti Hinata harus melihatnya bersanding dengan orang lain. Dipandangi lagi surat undangan itu.

 **The Wedding**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **and**

 **Naruto Namikaze**

Pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu di saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sakura Haruno adalah teman seangkatannya di SMA, tetapi bukan teman dekatnya, di masa itu mereka hanya sekedar kenal nama dan wajah, bertegur sapa ataupun mengobrolpun tak pernah mereka lakukan, satu-satunya hal yang diketahui Hinata dari gadis berambut pink itu adalah gadis yang disukai Naruto Namikaze, mantan pancarnya.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku suka padamu Naruto-kun."_

 _"_ _EH." Teriak kecil Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan raut wajah kagetnya yang terpantul pada mata amethyst si gadis._

 _Gadis yang sedang menyatakan cinta itu bernama Hyuga Hinata, teman sekelas Namikaze Naruto. Hinata seorang yang pemalu dan jarang berbicara dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, kecuali dengan teman dekatnya. Diapun jarang berbicara dengan pemuda yang ia sukai_

 _"_ _Ah, eto ano, arigatou gozaimasu Hyuga-san." Naruto membuka suara ketika keheningan menyelimu mereka._

 _"_ _Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk perasaanmu padaku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. " sambung Naruto serius menanggapi pernyataan cinta Hinata._

 _"_ _Apakah aku boleh tahu alasannya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sehingga seorang Hinata yang pemalu itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Ada seseorang yang aku sukai." Jawab Naruto._

 _"_ _Begitu." Jawab Hinata, entah itu jawaban pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Naruto, toh Naruto tidak butuh jawaban karena kalimatnya tadi bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan. Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya, ketika Naruto akan membuka suara untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini, Hinata lebih dahulu membuka suara._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menjadi teman Naruto-kun?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakana Hinata? Bukankah kita memang teman!"_

 _"_ _Maksudku bukan hanya teman kelas biasa, tapi teman dekat. Bolehkah aku menyapa Naruto setiap hari? Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Naruto-kun meskipun tidak ada hal penting? Bisakah kita bertemu di luar sekolah sebagai sahabat? Bolehkah kita sesekali pulang sekolah bersama karena arah pulang kita sama?_

 _Naruto bengong dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang panjang dan luar bisa itu, kata-kata yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Naruto akan keluar dari mulut mungil dan manis milik Hinata itu._

 _"_ _Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto pada Hinata, detik itu juga sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di bibir Hinata. Naruto yang untuk pertamakalinya melihat Hinata tersenyum sedikit terpesona dan detak jantungnya sedikit berdebar, tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa ada sedikit ketertarik terhadap Hinata, karena di hati Naruto saat ini ada gadis lain yang ia sukai._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi sahabat. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata masih malu-malu lebih berinisiatif mendekatkan diri pada Hinata, entah karena merasa bersalah telah menolak Hinata atau memang sebenarnya Naruto merasa nyaman dengan Hinata setelah mengenal sedikit tentang gadis itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi Naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaannya pada Hinata hanyalah perasaan empat._

* * *

Ribuan pasang mata menatap takjub seorang wanita berbalutkan gaun putih yang menjuntai ke belakang, di sampingnya seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih, dan tak lupa pula dasi sewarna dengan tuxedo yang dipakainya menambahkan kesan menawan.

Dari tempat duduk yang disediakan khusus untuk para undangan terhormat itu, seorang wanita dengan manik mutiara lavendernya menatap sendu pasangan yang akan mengikrarkan sumpah suci pernikahan di hadapan pendeta, orang tua kedua mempelai, dan para undangan yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan pujian untuk keduanya.

* * *

Moshimo anata to

 _Andai kata,_

Kekkon shiteita nara

 _aku menikah denganmu_

Nante tokidoki

 _Terkadang,_

Futo kangaetari suru kedo

 _aku punya pikiran seperti itu_

Ah tabun terebi no CHANNERU

 _Ah mungkin kita akan bertengkar_

Hitotsu dake de

 _hanya karena_

KENKA shiteta kamo ne

 _berebut saluran televisi_

Dakara kore de yokatta

 _Karena itu, tak apa seperti ini_

Sayonara shita hi mo

 _Hari kala kita berpisah_

Ano namida mo

 _Air mata kala itu pun_

Tooi mukashi no hanashi ne

 _Semua adalah cerita lama kita_

* * *

Setelah ikrar suci, sebuah pesta mewah digelar, beberapa tamu undangan menaiki pelaminan untuk memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Hinata menaiki pelaminan tempat dua mempelai itu berada, tangan dan kakinya yang sedikit bergetar itu dipaksa untuk lebih kuat. _Shapire_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu, ada kerinduaan di balik dua manik mata itu, untuk Hinata jelas merasakan rindu yang mendalam. Untuk Naruto, entah rindu yang seperti apa, rindunya seorang mantan kekasih, sahabat, atau hanya sekedar seseorang yang pernah mengisi masa-masa indahnya dulu.

Setelah pernyataan cinta Hinata di akhir semester dua masa SMA-nya itu memang membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Naruto, meskipun Naruto menolaknya tetapi mengingat Naruto masih mau menjadi temannya dan tidak menjauhinya adalah hal yang sangat disyukuri olehnya, Hinata tak mau serakah dan berharap lebih dari ini, baginya hubungan persahabatan dengan Naruto seperti ini lebih dari cukup.

Meskipun tak banyak teman-teman di SMA-nya yang tahu kedekatannya dengan Naruto, karena biasanya mereka bertemu untuk mengobrol hanya di perpustakaan yang selalu sepi pengunjung dan taman belakang yang kondisinya tak jauh dari perpustakaan karena tempatnya yang lumayan jauh dari kelas.

Bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup, toh yang Hinata butuhkan bukan pengakuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, cukup dengan Naruto yang selalu mengatakan kita berteman menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Hari-hari seperti itu terus berlangsung, sampai hari itu, hari kelulusan mereka. Hinata yang saat itu mengunjungi taman belakang untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai siswa SMA Konoha sedikit terkejut ketika berbalik menemukan Naruto di belakangnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan dan perasaannya. Ya, setelah upacara kelulusan mereka. Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, hal paling indah di masa remajanya yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya sepanjang hidupnya.

Sejak saat itu Hinata dan Naruto mengganti statusnya dari teman menjadi kekasih, setelah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama kurang lebih delapan bulan, dengan sepihak Naruto memutuskan agar Hinata tinggal bersamanya, di apartemennya, alasannya sederhana. Dikarenakan Hinata dan Naruto kuliah di universitas yang berbeda dan juga karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing yang menyebabkan keduanya jarang bertemu.

Hinata yang bukanlah anak dari keluarga orang kaya, jika tidak ada kuliah, menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja sambilan. Sedangkan Naruto yang merupakan anak tunggal dan penerus perusahaan Namikaze harus membagi waktunya antara kuliah dan mempelajari berbagai hal untuk menggantikan ayahnya memimpin perusahaan nantinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto-kun sudah lebih dari empat jam kau berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu, istirahatlah sebentar untuk makan malam, nanti kau bisa melanjutkan setelah kita makan malam." Hinata menghapiri Naruto yang berada di sebuah kamar aparetmen yang sengaja dibuat untuk tempat khusus Naruto ketika membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah._

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Sedikit lagi aku selesai, aku tak ingin menundanya, kita makan malam sedikit telat tak apakan, aku ingin ini selesai dan setelah makan malam aku ingin beristirahat." Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat Hinata dan masih fokus pada kertas-kertas dan laptop yang berada di atas meja kerajanya._

 _"_ _Ya, tak apa Naruto-kun, aku akan menunggu di ruang makan. Hari ini aku memasak kare, jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai cepatlah menyusul."_

 _Setelah makan malam, di sinilah sepasang kekasih itu. Duduk di sebuah sofa nyaman sambil menikamati teh yang dibuat Hinata dan acara televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara berita._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun, kenapa dipindahkan chanel-nya, aku sedang melihat acara memasak." Hinata berujar sambil mengerucukan bibirnya karena acara favoritnya diganti dengan tayangan berita._

 _"_ _Masakanmu sudah enak, Hime. Kau tak perlu melihat acara itu lagi."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin melihatnya Naruto-kun, mereka sedangkan menayangkan cara membuat cake. Kau tahu sendirikan, aku belum begitu mahir membuat cake." Hinata menimpali perkataan Naruto sambil mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di samping Naruto yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa panjang yang nyaman._

 _"_ _Kembalikan Hime, jika ingin cake kau tinggal membelinya di toko seperti biasanya."_

 _"_ _Tapi akan terasa berbeda jika aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, Naruto-kun." Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan saling berebut remote TV, hingga._

 ** _Bruk_**

 _Hinata terjatuh di sofa empuk itu dengan posisi Naruto yang menindihnya, "sakit" Hinata berujar pelan. Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi masih dalam posisi mengunci Hinata, hanya saja sekarang tangannya di topang ke sofa sehingga tidak terlalu membebani Hinata._

 _Beberapa detik mereka berada dalam posisi itu, hingga wajah Naruto yang sedikit jauh perlahan semakin mendekat. Hinata yang mengerti keinginan kekasihnya itu segera menutup mata dan detik berikutnya Hinata mulai merasa bibir Naruto telah menempel pada bibirnya._

 _Awalnya ciuman-ciuman kecil yang diberikan Naruto, tapi kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Hingga keduanya memeperlukan pasokan udara, sehingga berakhirlah ciuman panas mereka._

 _Tetapi sepertinya tidak sampai situ saja, setelah mengakhiri ciuman itu. Naruto malah menyelipkan tangannya di paha dan punggung Hinata, menganggakatnya sambil berkata "di kamarku atau di kamarmu?"_

 _"_ _Terserah, Naruto-kun." Hinata yang mukanya sudah memerah karena malu itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di gendongan Naruto, dan hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara kecil tapi masih bisa di dengar Naruto._

 _"_ _Baiklah di kamarku saja."_

* * *

"Nata.. Hinata.. Hinata.." Ucapan Ino membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Temari yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, ada apa Ino?" Hinata yang tadi sempat mengalihkan atensinya ke Temari yang berada di sebelah kirinya, segera beralih pada Ino yang berada di sebelah kanannya, yang sepertinya sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sempat diabaikan Hinata.

"Maaf Ino, aku tadi sedikit melamu, ada apa? Jangan berwajah cemberut seperti itu, wajah cantikmu bisa hilang jika kau terus memasang wajah cemberut itu."

"Aku tadi bertanya tentang hiasan rambut yang digunakan mempelai wanitanya, menurutmu jika aku yang memakainya pantas tidak?"

"Eh, hiasan yang diapakai Sakura-san? Pantas kok Ino, kau pasti akan terlihat cantik nanti di persta pernikahanmu bulan depan nanti."

"Tapi kau tak akan memakai yang sama persisi seperti itukan Ino?" Temari menimpali perkata Ino dan Hinata.

Maka dimualailah percakapan kecil mengenai konsep pernikahan itu, Temari yang sudah melangsungkan pernikahannya enam bulan yang lalu lebih banyak menanggapi celotehan Ino yang sebentar lagi akan menikah juga. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menanggapi sedikit dan lebih banyak menanggapi dengan senyum, hatinya sakit kembali, mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Impian dan angan-angannya selama ini, sebelum Hinata mendapatkan surat undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Selama empat tahun tiada kabar dari mantan kekasihnya itu, mantan? Benarkah mereka mantan kekasih? Tak pernah ada kata putus di antara mereka, tetapi dengan Naruto yang memutuskan menikah dengan orang lain. Sakura, seseorang yang dicintainya sejak dulu, sejak Naruto masih duduk di bangku SMP. Tanpa ada kata putus pun, anak kecil juga tahu berarti hubungan itu telah berakhir.

Empat tahun penantian Hinata berakhir, harapannya untuk merajut masa depan dengan orang yang sampai detik ini masih sangat dicintainya hanya tinggal semu. Hinata tahu seharusnya dia menyerah dua tahun lalu ketika Naruto yang berjanji akan kembali dua tahun lagi itu tak kunjung menampakan diri dan tak memberinya kabar.

* * *

 _Disebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang duduk bersama disebuah sofa bermawana beige yang terlihat nyaman, kepala sang gadis di sandarkan pada dada bidang sang kekasih._

 _"_ _Hinata." Sang pemilik shapire menyebut nama kekasih yang amat dicintainya dengan mesra, sambil membelai rambut indigonya dengan sayang._

 _"_ _Hem." Sedangakan gadisnya hanya bergumam singkat, merespon panggilan sang kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya._

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi ke Inggris." Tak ada respon dari Hinata. "Hinata, tou-san menyuruhku melanjutkan studyku di sana." Masih tak ada respon, detiki berikutnya Naruto merasakan tubuh gadisnya bergetar._

 _Diperbaiki posisi duduk itu untuk melihat lebih jelas respon gadisnya, di letakannya kedua tangan kekar itu ke pundak Hinata untuk menyalurkan rasa yang sama pada gadisnya. Sepasang kekasih itu tak ingin berpisah._

 _"_ _Hinata, aku akan melanjutkan studyku di Inggris dan sekaligus menangani perusahaan Namikaze yang berada di sana, dua tahu, aku hanya pergi selama dua tahun, maukah kau menungguku selama itu?" Naruto menjelaksan pada Hinata dan hanya direspon anggukan oleh gadisnya dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipi bulatnya._

 _Naruto yang tak pernah tahan melihat Hinata menangis dan bersedih karena dirinya langsung membawa tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanya, menenangkannya dengan dekapan posesifnya._

* * *

"Hinata kau datang," suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera saja Hinata memeluk Sakura yang sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu, yang langsung di sembut oleh Hinata.

"Selamat Sakura-san, semoga pernikahanmu bahagia." Betapa sulit Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Naruto, perkenalkan ini Hinata, Hyuga Hinata teman seangkatan kita di SMA. Dulu sewaktu SMA aku tak perah sekalipun berbicara dengan Hinata, tapi kita bertemu beberapa bulan lalu, dan kami langsung akrab, jadi aku mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan kita." Panjang lebar Sakura menjelaskan perihal Hinata pada Naruto

"Aku mengenalnya Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata juga temanku saat di SMA dulu, kami dulu lumayan akrab, kami 'kan pernah satu kelas." Naruto menanggapi celotehan Sakura.

"Eh, benarkah? Kok aku tidak ingat kau pernah akrab dengan Hinata." Sakura berceloteh kembali sambil mengingat-ingat, tetapi rasanya dia tak pernah melihat Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Selamat Naruto- _kun_." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Naruto dan direspon dengan canggung oleh mempelai pria yang demi apapun bagi Hinata terlihat mempesona.

Setelah kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertaut itu terlepas, dengan buru-buru Hinata meninggalkan pelaminan tempat kedua mempelai itu, menuju tempat di mana sahabatnya menunggu. Memberikan senyum terbaikanya yang sedikit dipaksakan untuk meyakinkan pada kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Temari jika dia baik-baik saja.

Ah, kedua sahabatnya itu memang sangat pengertian. Ino yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memang mengetahui perihal kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto, serta perasaan Hinata pada Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih belum hilang. Sedangkan Temari adalah sahabat Hinata semenjak SMA dan di perguruan tinggi, mereka selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dan mengambil jurusan yang sama di universitas yang sama pula. Kedekatan mereka membuat keduanya saling berbagi rahasia yang paling rahasia, tentunya Temari pasti mengetahui sahabatnya itu sangat sedih dengan kabar yang diterimanya, terutama memaksakan diri menghadiri acara yang paling menguras emosinya ini.

Dari atas pelaminan, Naruto memandang sendu punggung mantan kekasihnya yang berjalan menuju sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Naruto masih merespon para undangan yang memberinya selamat, setiap ada kesempatan matanya diarahkan kepada sosok wanita berbalut _dress_ berwarna _lavender_ pucat yang terus menuju pintuk keluar gedung mewah itu. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika sosok itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya menatap lurus ke arah pelaminan, tapi tak dapat dilihat bagaimana eksperesinya karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Terpancar kekecewaan dari manik _shapire_ nya saat sosok itu kembali berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu besar gedung megah itu.

* * *

Samishii youna setsunai youna

 _Sepi rasanya, pedih rasanya_

Ureshii youna True Love

 _Bahagia rasanya True Love_

Kuyashii youna kanashii youna

 _Kesal rasanya, sedih rasanya_

Yorokoba nakucha True Love

 _Aku harus menerimanya True Love_

"Omedetou" "omedetou"

 _"Selamat, ya" "Selamat, ya"_

Watashi mo ii hito mitsukenakya

 _Aku juga harus menemukan orang yang_

Anata yori mo

 _lebih baik dan lebih keren_

Motto suteki na hito

 _daripada dirimu_

Samishii youna setsunai youna

 _Sepi rasanya, pedih rasanya_

Ureshii youna True Love

 _Bahagia rasanya True Love_

Kuyashii youna kanashii youna

 _Kesal rasanya, sedih rasanya_

Yorokoba nakucha True Love

 _Aku harus menerimanya True Love_

"Omedetou" "omedetou"

 _"Selamat, ya" "Selamat, ya"_

Ima wa sore shika ienai kedo

 _Sekarang, hanya itulah yang bisa kuucapkan_

Zutto zutto

 _Selalu, selamanya_

Watashi no ichiban daisuki datta hito

 _Kaulah orang yang pernah paling kucintai_

* * *

Setelah akan menggapai pintu keluar gedung pesta pernikahan itu, Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya yang terbalut heels berwarna putihnya, membalikan badannya dan tersenyum. Sambil bergumam di dalam hatinya.

'Aku juga harus terus melangkah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tetapi untuk sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk keluarga kecilku. _Sayonara_ Naruto- _kun_ , semoga kau bahagia.'

\- END -

* * *

Cerita ini banyak kesalah, aku tahu. Cerita ini terlalu dipaksakan, aku tahu.

Aku hanya ingin membuat ceritaku sendiri.

lyrics lagu dan terjemahan diambil dari: **_dreamslandlyrics_**


	2. Pemberitahuan Sequel

Mina-san genki? Maaf lama ya, sequel 'True Love' sudah aku update, baru prolog jadi maaf jika _words_ -nya sedikit. Untuk sequel-nya aku buat judul baru ya, maaf gak disatukan dengan cerita yang ini, tapi ini lanjutannya.

So... cek my profile or search fanfinction dengan judul 'forget me not.'

.

.

forget me not

[Sequel True Love] Cinta sejati tak akan melupakan, yang mencinta tak akan melupakan meskipun ia pergi jauh ataupun ia ditinggalkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, jika setiap melihat mahkota bunga 'forget me not' aku teringat padamu.

Okey, sekian pemberitahuannya, semoga suka dengan ceritanya.

.

.

Salam: Vicagalli


End file.
